Mona Lisa (1986 film)
|music = Michael Kamen |cinematography = Roger Pratt |editing = Lesley Walker |studio = HandMade Films |distributor = Island Pictures |released = |runtime = 104 minutes |country = United Kingdom |language = English |budget = £2 millionAlexander Walker, Icons in the Fire: The Rise and Fall of Practically Everyone in the British Film Industry 1984–2000, Orion Books, 2005 p. 54 |gross = }} Mona Lisa is a 1986 British neo-noir crime drama film about an ex-convict who becomes entangled in the dangerous life of a high-class call girl. The film was written by Neil Jordan and David Leland, and directed by Jordan. It was produced by HandMade Films and stars Bob Hoskins, Cathy Tyson, and Michael Caine. The film was nominated for multiple awards, and Bob Hoskins was nominated for several awards for his performance (including the Academy Award for Best Actor), winning the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama and BAFTA Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role. Plot George, a low-level working-class gangster recently released from prison, is given a job in London by his former boss, Denny Mortwell, as the driver and bodyguard for a high-priced prostitute named Simone. Mortwell also wants George to gather information on one of Simone's wealthy customers for blackmail purposes. Simone, who has worked hard to develop high-class manners and an elite clientele, initially dislikes the uncouth and outspoken George, and he regards her as putting on airs. But as George and Simone find out more about each other, they form a friendship, and George begins to fall in love with her. George agrees to risk his own life to help Simone find her teenage friend Cathy, who has disappeared, and whom Simone fears is being abused by her violent former pimp, Anderson. George increasingly finds himself torn between his feelings for Simone, his obligations to his boss Mortwell, and his relationship with his teenage daughter Jeannie, a sweet normal girl who has matured while he was in prison and wants to have her father in her life. After Anderson attacks George, Simone flees to Brighton. George finally finds Cathy and takes her to Brighton to reunite her with Simone, where he lends Simone his gun. He discovers that Simone and Cathy are lovers, and that Simone doesn't care about him and only used him to find Cathy. Mortwell and Anderson then arrive to take back control of Simone and Cathy, and an enraged Simone shoots them both dead and then threatens to shoot George. He punches her, takes the gun and leaves - upset at her ingratitude. Freed of his underworld obligations, George returns to a more normal life, working in his friend's garage and spending time with Jeannie. Cast Reaction The film received positive critical reaction when released in 1986. Film critic Roger Ebert wrote of the two main characters "The relationship of their characters in the film is interesting, because both people, for personal reasons, have developed a style that doesn't reveal very much."Ebert, Roger (2 July 1986) [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19860702/REVIEWS/607020303/1023 "Review: Mona Lisa"] Chicago Sun-Times (Retrieved: 12 March 2010) However, Vincent Canby, writing for The New York Times, dismissed the film as "classy kitsch."Canby, Vincent (13 July 1986) [https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9A0DE7D81F3EF930A25755C0A960948260 "Movie Review: Mona Lisa (1986)"]. The New York Times (Retrieved: 12 March 2010) Halliwell's Film Guide argued "only this actor could make a hit of this unsavoury yarn, with its highlights of sex and violence. But he did."Halliwell's Film Guide, 13th edition. . Bob Hoskins was praised for his performance and was awarded the Golden Globe Award, BAFTA Award, Prix d'interprétation masculine at the Cannes Film Festival, and other awards. Despite this heavy acclaim, he lost the Academy Award for Best Actor to Paul Newman in The Color of Money. Awards and nominations References External links * * * * * * Essay by Neil Jordan at the Criterion Collection Category:1986 films Category:1986 crime drama films Category:1980s LGBT-related films Category:British crime drama films Category:British films Category:British LGBT-related films Category:Films about prostitution in the United Kingdom Category:Films directed by Neil Jordan Category:Films featuring a Best Drama Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films set in Brighton Category:Films set in London Category:HandMade Films Category:Murder in films Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen